This project will examine the normal development of the retina and its connections in the lateral geniculate nucleus of the macaque monkey and human from midfetal to adult stages. Changes in cellular morphology and the development of characteristic synaptology for each tissue will be followed by Golgi impregnation, light and electron microscopy. The morphological effects of pattern and light visual deprivation from birth on the development of monkey retina and lateral geniculate nucleus will also be studied and compared to the normal developmental sequence. The role of axoplasmic transport of proteins in normal and deprived visual development will be studied using tissue fractionation and gel electrophoresis. This work will provide morphological and biochemical information on the effects of visual deprivation on normal developmental patterns in the primate visual system.